The Picnic
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Larry plans a nice picnic for him and Carrie. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband, or its characters...unfortunately.**

**Just a cute, little one-shot I thought of. Hope you enjoy! Also, I just wanted to let you guys know _how much_ it means to me every time I get a nice review, even if it's simple or just a couple words. It _really_ brightens my day, and it gives me the confidence I need to continue posting stories for you guys.**

**So, without further ado, enjoy this little one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Larry's POV)<strong>

"Can I take this stupid thing off, yet?" She asked, the blindfold still over her eyes as I led her through the park.

"No, not yet, Care." I said, stifling a laugh at her impatience. She huffed. Suddenly, she tripped slightly, and tightened her grip on my hand, causing me to blush. Thank god she was unable to see my reddened face.

If you're wondering what I'm doing dragging a blindfolded Carrie through the park, I drove her here, and now I was taking her to a secluded part of the park. I had set up a really nice picnic for us. I worked really hard for hours on it to make it _perfect_. No one ever goes to this part of the park either, so I knew it would go undisturbed. I was hoping that, during this picnic, she would finally fall for me, or at least develop stronger feelings for me.

Carrie growled in annoyance, but kept the blindfold on. Once we were finally there, I sighed contentedly as I looked at the spot. There was a nice, large blanket covered in assorted food and snacks. I even managed to persuade my mom into letting me borrow some candles to make it look a bit more romantic. They were scented too, which I believe is a plus.

**(Carries POV)**

As we were walking (or should I say Larry was walking, and I was stumbling every few steps), Larry suddenly stopped. I was about to ask if I could take the blindfold off _now_, but then a strange aroma caught my attention. It smelled like delicious food and…french vanilla?

"Larry, what's that smell?" I asked, slightly confused. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow as I felt him start to untie the back of the cloth that was over my eyes. As soon as it fell, allowing me to see again, I gasped in surprise. Before me was a beautiful layout with a blanket, food, and candles. I placed a hand over my mouth, as I was speechless. I was pulled from my trance when I felt Larry grab my hand, and he started leading me to it. I went over with him and sat down. I looked around at everything.

"Larry, what's all this about? It's amazing." I told him. He smiled at me.

"What? Is it so strange for me to do something nice for my best friend every once in a while?" I giggled.

"Larry, just being my friend is enough. You don't need to do anything nice for me." He smirked and shrugged.

"Oh, so you don't want a picnic? That's alright. I'll just put all this food away and go home." He started grabbing the sandwiches. I smacked his hand away.

"You do that, you die." I told him with a fake serious look. He laughed.

"Thought so." After that, we began enjoying the food he had brought. There were sandwiches, chips, hotdogs, and burgers, among other things. We talked, joked, laughed, and just simply enjoyed each other's company.

"-and then Konnie couldn't eat for a week!" Larry finished saying, and we both started laughing. Suddenly, I felt something fall on my forehead. I looked up to see a rather angry looking cloud.

"Larr." I said, getting his attention. He looked at me.

"Huh?" I pointed upwards. He looked up and noticed the dark cloud. "Oh, dang…" He muttered. I felt a few more drops hit me, and I could tell a few hit him too, because he was wiping the droplets off.

"We'd better go…" I told him. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not too bad. It's only a slight drizzle." As if on cue, the 'slight drizzle' turned into a downpour. "Of course. Why not?!" He said a bit angrily. I smiled at him. "It's okay, Larry." I told him, brushing my wet bangs out of my eyes. "Let's just get everything together, and get to the car." He nodded in agreement, grumbling angrily.

We started packing everything up, and once we were done, we ran to the car. Larry reached into his front right pocket to get his keys, but his hand came out empty.

"Huh…" He said. "I was sure I put my keys in there." He began searching his other pockets, and as seconds passed, his search became more frantic. He stopped and his eyes widened. I looked at him.

"Uh, Larr? You okay?" I asked. He suddenly went and pressed his face against the car window, and I could hear him let out a string of curses. "Larry, what's wrong?" He turned away from the car.

"I locked the damn keys in the car!" He yelled, more to himself. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. I became worried.

"Larry, it's okay! It's-" He interrupted me.

"No, Carrie! It's not okay! This was supposed to be _our _day! For us to spend time together! But no! It just _had_ to rain! And then, as if it couldn't get worse, stupid me gets us locked out of the car! This always happens! Every time I'm about to do it, it gets ruined!" In his own blind rage, I don't think he knew what he was saying.

"Larry…" I said softly, trying to calm him down. He didn't stop, though. He just kept going. "Larry!" I said louder. Still nothing. Finally, an idea popped into my head. The best was to shut him up was to give his lips another use. As he was going on and on, he didn't notice me as I went right up to him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. He looked confused for only a second before I pulled him in, pressing my lips to his.

**(Larry's POV)**

My eyes widened as she kissed me, and my eyes involuntarily fluttered shut as I was caught in the euphoria of the moment. Everything around us disappeared: The locked car, the rain…

And then I realized something. We're kissing in the rain! That's, like, one of the most cliché things ever, but it was happening! When we parted, I was smiling like an idiot. Carrie looked at me and giggled, sweeping her wet bangs to the side again. I looked her in the eyes.

"Carrie? Do you…like me?" I asked her nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"After what just happened, you're still wondering?!" She said in fake exasperation.

"For how long?" I asked, happiness filling me. She started tapping her chin in pretend contemplation.

"Let's see…how long have we known each other?" She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Carrie, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that…" I told her. I pulled away from her. "Truth is…I've liked you since the moment we met, too." She put a hand to my cheek.

"Well, it seems we've both been pretty blind, huh?" I nodded. She then did a fake pouty face. "I'm really sorry your picnic was ruined, but if it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed it." I smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I told her. I then decided to ask the question that I had been holding back for years. "Uh…Care?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Well, uh…now that we're this far, I wanted to know if you would like to…go out with me…" Carrie smiled.

"Of course, Larry!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at me. I put my arms around her as we embraced. But the sweet moment was soon ruined when a clash of thunder erupted in the sky. We parted and looked up, squinting through the rain.

"Uh…maybe we should head home…" I suggested.

"Agreed." Carrie said, nodding.

**(Narrator's POV)**

And as the two walked home, Larry had completely forgotten about his car still sitting in the rain. All of his thoughts at the moment were surrounded around the most important person in the world to him, who was walking next to him. They walked happily, their hands being held by the other. Of course, he would have to go back for his car, but let's just let him enjoy this moment. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this! And please remember to R&amp;R. Every review means <em>so <em>much.**


End file.
